Blue Ashes
by KisaraBlueAshes
Summary: Those who are killed don't reincarnate, right? Then why all the sudden is she among us? Something must have happened in the past for Kisara to be alive and well in the future.
1. A Few New Changes

It was always the question that overlapped her thoughts. Not a single friend. No parents, adopted or real. No one wanted her around. The only ones who noticed her were people who just wanted to push her around.

It was always the question: "Should I Exist?"

With no friends, she focused on her work. No parents, her guardian was the head of the orphanage, _soon_ to change. She would be 18 _soon_, which could only mean one thing: she'd be kicked out _soon._ Good thing she had been working since she was 14 at a local book store, with nothing to spend her money on other than better clothing. She saved up all her money; four years worth of payment. Her current pay was nearly 12 dollars and hour, which she was working almost every day of the week, after school and extra hours on weekends.

At least she had people in books she could love.

Not only that, but the manger and store owner loved her. They were like parents to her, though one was nearly four years older than her. Had the owner not already had three kids (whom of which detested her being), he would have adopted her in a heart beat. She always brought in her straight-A report cards to him, brought everything to him that was "good work" in her eyes. The manager of the store would always be just as excited as the owner was to see such an innocent, yet troubled girl so happy.

The girl also loved to read every book in the store. This pleased the owner and the manager very much. She always knew which books to suggest to customers, and participated in reading clubs, and even reading to others; mostly to children and the elderly. She got paid for such things, but usually always tried to refuse the extra money.

But she could use it though. Every last penny at that.

She planned on getting a house _soon,_ buying a ranch close enough to the store so that she could walk, until she got her license. She had gotten her permit twice already, the owner often letting her drive him around while running errands. The head of the orphanage won't allow her to get a license, let alone, a car. She'd leave the orphanage if she had a car, and that's exactly why she wasn't allowed. All in all, she could afford a car, a house, and much more.

But to buy a house and keep it, she feared she would need a second job or a major raise. She would never do that to the owner though. Asking for a raise, to her, is like asking permission to kill someone.

…Just doesn't fit.

So today…. She's looking at today's newspaper while she sits in study hall at her low- low cost cram school. Every teacher was strict, and even worse were the principle and vice principle, but nothing could top the class-mates, and other students enrolled at her school.

One more year of this could kill her.

She was nearing the end of her first quarter as a senior. Top of the food chain? Yeah right. Even the elementary school kids at neighboring academies got more respect than she could ever even hope to have. Even _they_ picked on her, using words that no kid could understand, let alone the fact that they shouldn't even know the words that they throw at her.

But, it's brats like them that get no where in life.

The girl had a lot going for her. She was the only student enrolled in Shell Stone Academy who was offered a scholarship. She was probably the only student who had ever gotten an A on a paper in Shell Stone history. Then again, she got an A on everything.

As she scanned through articles of jobs, she noticed something that really caught her eye: "Preferably" was the word that stuck out to her. She had always figured that they would have higher expectations.

[Kaiba Corporation. Looking for a new secretary under the CEO. Preferably be 18 or older.]

As her silver hair hung over her shoulders, her blue eyes continued to scan the page, though she really wanted that job at Kaiba corp... She wasn't 18. She didn't even read the pay or bother to look at the contact information though. She's not 18 yet, so it wouldn't matter.

But what was this her eyes had come across now? A game store, "Kame Game," in need of a cashier in the neighboring city, Domino. That wasn't too far from the ranch she planned to buy. Who knows, maybe she could even transfer to Domino Academy or Cram School in that city. Anything would be better than this "Shit School."

"Should she exist in such a place?" She didn't want to sound conceited, but compared to anyone else here, she deserved much better. She considered visiting Domino, just to get a look around; see if she could get that job and transfer papers to the academy. All she could do was ask the owner if he could take her over there at some point.

In mid-thought, the bell rings. Her thoughts are broken, as well as her focus. Standing from her chair and desk, she gathers her books and the newspapers.

One more class left to go.

"Kisara." A strong yet feminine voice calls to her.

"Yes, Mrs. Baits?" The reply is feeble.

"You have a note from the office. You're too report A-Sap." the voice states, Kisara not even reverting her blue eyes to face her.

She holds out her left hand, the right holding her books. As she pushes her chair in with her hip, the note is place in her limply held out hand.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kisara says, knowing not to look her in the eyes.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Baits says, watching as Kisara disappears behind the door and leaves.

"Urgent" That's what the note read at the top.

…Should she even exist to read such a word?

* * *

"Adoption? Me?" Kisara's voice rose in shock.

"Yes. You're being taken today for immediate departure to your new home and school. You're to pack your things and be on your way."

"But…" The feeble voice returned, "Who adopted me? Don't I have to approve my new family first?"

"Your last name is now Crawford, but I don't know how adoption works, Hun. Your orphanage guardian is her to get you." Principle Lena finished, leaving her alone in the office with her soon-to-be-denounced guardian and the Shell Stone Academy's secretary.

This ruins all her plans. How can she keep her job? Buy a house? A car? A license? Go to Domino? And her birthday is in two weeks… What's the point of adoption this far into her life?

Crawford…. Why did that sound so familiar?

Kisara had heard that name before, but where? She pondered the thought as she walked to her locker, closely followed by the "old hag," Mrs. Witherington. Her name suited her well. She was once so beautiful, nearly ten years ago, like a lovely rose. But like all beautiful flowers, time has taken the beauty of the rose, and withered a woman old and decrepit.

Along with her beauty withered her kindness.

But then again, she was never all "too" kind. She's very sexist, hating every girl at the orphanage, but loving every boy and crying as each left. She looked so anxious to be rid of the smart blue eyed girl with silver hues. Who wouldn't be happy though? The owner and manager, hopefully.

At her locker, Kisara took out everything, leaving no scrap of paper left behind. She struggled to hold every book, though she would have to return three of the textbooks. Eventually, Kisara and the hag had made there way back to the front office to return the books. No thanks to the hag- No, it's okay. Don't help when she dropped the same damn book four times on the way- and now they were headed out to the car.

"Mrs. Witherington?" The name slipped from her mouth almost entirely out of her control.

"Yes child?" She replied informally.

A moment passed before Kisara spoke again, "Why did you sell me without my consent? Why so close to the day I'm to be on my own anyways?"

For the first time, Mrs. Witherington had smiled. It wasn't fake, nor was it a smirk. A truly delighted smile. Had she wanted her gone _that_ badly?

"I had many chances to sell you…" The hag had started, "But I would not sell an innocent child to a family that wouldn't do her any good."

…She cared?

"There was one family though… They had been looking at you for quite a long time. The money has been gather for a very long time, but your new father had been quite too busy to take care of a loving young girl. Now that there's nothing in the way, and he looked back on a few things in his life, he is ready for the daughter that him and his fiancé had always wanted. You were held on lay away just for the Crawford.

"_What am I? __**Furniture**_?" Kisara thought.

"And he finally mailed us the pay." Mrs. Witherington finished.

"But… Who are the Crawford?" Kisara questioned nearly sounding helpless.

"I'm surprised you don't know, nor remember. You've met him."

Him…? There was only one?

Kisara searched her memories. Crawford…? Crawford…? Nothing came to her mind. Who could he possibly be?

That conversation had taken place during the short trip in the car. She could see the orphanage peaking out from the corner of the street's next turn. Kisara slid in her seat, not wanting to confront the building, knowing she had only a short time to say goodbye to the massive structure.

"There will be a reunion in a couple months…" Mrs. Witherington hissed, not all too excited about the thought, "But I want you to come… There's some people I don't want to see again… But you're one of the few flowers in that bed of thorns… Try to make it?"

Kisara? One of the "flowers" of the thorn bush? She never would have guessed she could have ever been considered one of those flowers.

"Mrs. Witherington… May I ask one more thing of you?" The words trembled out her mouth.

"Of course dear." The calm answer crept through the air.

Kisara cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I know you mentioned a fiancé, but you only mention my new father… Why is that?"

A sigh tainted the air. "Whom was to be Mrs. Crawford passed away the night of her wedding. A rose took her at the gathering. The kiss was never settled, and he remains… Lonely. They wanted a daughter together. He wanted the perfect daughter that would suit such a family as theirs- And you most definitely fit."

Crawford…. The name was becoming more and more familiar, but the memory, she just couldn't grasp it. It was so close to her, but too far out. Crawford. Crawford. The name played over and over in her mind like a broken record player.

The car reached a sudden halt as all thoughts of "Crawford" left the young girl's mind and Mrs. Witherington stammered, "Sit up properly."

Obediently, Kisara sat up and looked out the window at the orphanage. There was a long, slick, black limousine parked in the curved driveway. The black car she was in looked feeble compared to the larger vehicle. Kisara was in awe of the large automobile, and now truly questioned her new "father."

"Hurry, Miss Crawford. You don't want to keep them waiting." Mrs. Witherington's voice hissed, cold once more.

Kisara nodded as she grabbed her bag and books, and the thought of her old caretaker being _possibly _bipolar now settling in. Seemed plausible to her. Walking up the curved driveway path, she couldn't get passed the feeling of eyes constantly watching her. Kisara looked around as she made her way inside.

The first thing her eyes caught was the sign "Welcome to Shell Stone Orphanage" and the sign below that with arrow pointing to the left stating "Office down the hall. First door on the Right." The second thing to catch her eye, the kids- whom were too young to go to school- were watching her as she climbed her way up the set of stairs you'd come across by taking five or six steps forward. Her foot caught the edge of the first step, nearly causing her to trip, only to catch herself and reclaim her balance before continuing up the stairway.

Her room had never changed. Forth on the right. She had lived there almost her entire life. She was bound to leave at some point. Turning the knob with her left hand, her right one trying hard not to drop anything she held tightly, she opened the door. Her room had already been slightly torn down. Anything that used to hang on the walls was wrapped up in bubble wrap, if it was clearly breakable, and placed into brown cardboard boxes. The same had been with her other valuables or breakable items. The books she had bought were stacked in a separate box, nearly full. There was just enough room for her text books. To her surprise, even her journal was stacked neatly into the box.

Her sheets, pillows, comforter, and curtains were packed into a box. Her clothes were already packed into another box. Pretty much everything had already been done for her. The only things that hadn't been put away were her plush stuffed animals, a music box she had been given when she was younger, and the paperwork that was left out on her old desk to be signed.

A sigh left her lips as Kisara packed her plush animals with her pillows and such. Sitting at her desk, Kisara filled out any and all information that needed to be done on her paperwork. As for the music box, she played with that for awhile, twisting the key and bringing forth a quite tune of bells that she used to fall asleep to. Toping her tiny little music box was a small cartoon Blue Eyes White Dragon figurine. She had been given the box from a couple friends she had when she was younger. She almost couldn't recall who they were.

After toying with the music box a little while longer, she wrapped the fragile box with bubble wrap, and placed it in her over-the-shoulder book bag. She wouldn't dare mix it up with anything. In it, were perhaps her most _prized_ possessions. She cared more for them than that of someone reading her journal.

It was **that** important.

A roll of duct tape was brought to her. She tapped up her boxes, and one by one the cardboard boxes left her room. It was so empty. There was only wooden floors, wooden walls, a bed, dresser, and that desk left in there by the time she was finished. She carried the last box herself, which was light since it was just clothes. Her bag remained over her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs once more.

Being the klutz she was, the sight of a man in a suit whom looked like he was in the FBI made her stumble. Kisara found herself tripping down the last two or three steps, she didn't have time to count. Luckily, this suited man had "lightning speed reflexes," and easily caught the girl from the other side of the box. Her blue eyes grazed the sight of his black glasses.

"Care for some help, Miss Crawford?" The shaded man questioned, his hair reminding Kisara of a unicorn, only it was _all_ of his hair that made a horn.

"I-If you insist sir." Kisara stuttered, cheeks lightly flushed with embarrassment.

A smile from the shady man, more so a smirk, and he easily lifted the box from her arms, which now cradled nothing. Kisara fixed her shouldered bag, that slightly fell forward as she stumbled, and regained her balance once more. She dusted off her skirt, no time to change out of her grey and blue uniform, and followed the man who carried her luggage. A bow to the children was exchanged before Kisara closed the door behind her. Before making her way out to that long stretched limousine, Kisara looked up to Mrs. Witherington and stood before her. She rose to her tip toes and fell back to her flat feet.

"I guess this is goodbye, Mrs. Witherington." Kisara held back any form of emotion, whether happy, sad, or angry; she didn't know what to feel at this point.

The hag nodded. "For now, Miss Crawford. Enjoy your new life."

And with that, Kisara made her final bow, and turned, walking to the limousine. Her final box was put into the automobile, and that same shaded man opened the back door for Kisara, awaiting her to be ready.

"Shall we take leave, Miss Crawford?" The unicorn hair, and suited man questioned.

"P-Please, just Kisara." She blushed once more, "And, I'm ready."

Kisara didn't know if he was being warm, or if he was just wanting to get this over with, but trying to be courteous since they had just met. Kisara nodded to the suited unicorn man, and stepped into the limousine, another suited man sitting on the leathery seat. He, too, wore black shady glasses. This man was much older though, and didn't have his hair in a unicorn horn fashion. Slicked back, dark brown hair was this older man's style of choice.

"Oh, p-pardon me sir." Kisara stuttered as she climbed in, the door shut behind her from Mr. Unicorn.

This shaded man chuckled slightly. "You're quite alright Miss Crawford. I'm just here to accompany you while on the ride."

This man had a more calming atmosphere than the last suited man. Yes, Unicorn man. This man had a lighter tone to his voice, and his attitude. Perhaps it was just the age? Kisara surely didn't know.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask." The man smiled once more, "My name is Jenkins. It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance."

"Jenkins." She repeated to accustom herself to the name, "It's a pleasure on my behalf as well."

* * *

Her tired eyes forced themselves awake. Kisara was not one to like flying so much. Sure, she had never been on a jet, let alone a plane, but she did **not** want to be awake during the flight at all. She slept through the entire flight, as well as much of the drive to the airport. She hadn't heard where they were going, or when they were to arrive, but the intercom had came on with a warning of landing in a few minutes.

Just being awake for that few minutes made her feel sick. Accompanying her was her new butler, Jenkins, and the Unicorn Suited man whose name she couldn't recall. Then again, Kisara couldn't remember him ever mentioning it. Perhaps he'll just remain "Unicorn Suite Man" in her mind. Didn't bother her, but it surely made her want to chuckle at the thought.

"Miss Crawford- Er… Um, Kisara," Jenkins caught himself, "Are you ready to meet Mr. Crawford?"

A smile and blush overwhelmed her, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kisara had already found herself getting along with Jenkins. He was kind, a father of three, and soon to be a grandfather. He was in his late 50's and was considering retiring soon. He made so much money working for Mr. Crawford, he could have retired in his 30's had he not enjoyed working for him so much. The impression that she got of her new father was a kind gentleman. Obviously, he seemed pretty damn rich. Jets, limousines, and a private island. Kisara was never too fond of rich people, but hell, she was going to be living that life, so why complain?


	2. Welcome Home

_[This is long past overdue. My apologies for it taking so long, and I promise to write more and post more frequently. Thank you for being patient.]_

_ Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made [or make further ahead.] I usually always miss something, even when I'm reading over it for the fourth time._

_ I'd also like some feedback on what you all think so far. I've got an entire plan for this story, though it will probably get a bit confusing. If you feel I need to be more up-beat, or if you have any suggestions, I'm always open to ideas. Comments and critiques are much welcomed, just don't be too harsh._

_ So let me know what you all think of the new chapter, as well as the old. Please and thank you to those who do!_

* * *

Upon landing, she could easily tell where they were now. The island was only one of the most popular places among people world-wide who played card games. She was never really interested in Duel Monsters before, but she felt that her new father would drill the game into her head as though it were second nature to breathing. It was unbelievable that she was actually here at a place like this. Never in a million years had she dreamed this could be reality.

"Sir, this is Kisara." She was introduced by Kemo, the Unicorn Man.

She finally learned his name while on the plane.

"I don't need an introduction. I know quite well my daughter when I see her." The man with silver, short cut hair smiled. "Welcome to your new home, Miss Kisara Crawford!"

"I don't understand…" Kisara admit, timidly. "You're Maximillion Pegasus… Not Mr. Crawford."

A chuckle left his lips. "My dear child, do you really think that's my real name? Heavens, no. My name is really Pegasus J. Crawford. Maximillion is just for the crowd to eat up. It sounds much more dazzling for the creator of the duel monsters. Think of it as a show name."

"Mr. Pegasus, you have a phone call." A servant walked out of a door to the pool side court where the few were chatting.

"Not now, Sai." Pegasus insisted. "Take a message. In fact, do that for all my calls for the day and what not. Today is a day to get to know our newest family member."

Kisara's cheeks flared a bright red. She became unsettled by the part of knowing she finally had a real family. It's not that it was a bad thing; it was just new to her. It was embarrassing for her to think that she could be someone's daughter, but hardly know anything about him. At least there were the many reports of him that she had studied off of. And a few classmates also did projects on him from time to time. She had paid close attention before, so she knew what anyone else knew about him. A rich man; once an archeologist, a painter for a time and of course the creator of Duel Monsters, as everyone knew. It was safe to assume that not many people knew about his fiancé's death.

"Come now, Kisara. There's no need to be so flushed." Pegasus walked to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Let me show you around."

"May I ask something of you first…?" Kisara's voice shook.

"Of course! There's no need to hold back." A chuckle slipped from his tongue. "Ask away."

Kisara took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Wh- Why did you adopt me? You could have had any other child…"

Pegasus grew quiet and stood, looking to her. It only made Kisara's cheeks grow redder to be stared at. She couldn't keep eye contact and stared down at her shoes, where her toes would be. Her feet were pigeon toed; something that she got teased about a lot of the time, back at Shell Stone. It was usually the thing that was always causing her to trip every now and again.

"To fulfill Cecilia's dream…" Pegasus whispered to himself.

His tone was almost too low for Kisara to hear, but she just barely made out the words.

"Why me though Mr. Crawford? I have so many flaws…" Kisara's voice shrunk.

She was always down on herself, and she knew it too. It was hard for her not to be with all the rest of the kids at school and the orphanage who teased her. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself that she was better, words that had been said about her made it feel all too true. She knew it wasn't, but she felt it. When you're told something long enough, it becomes a part of your ideology, so it couldn't be helped in her mind.

Pegasus smirked, and turned around. "Oh, Kisara... Even the best things have flaws. Now let us get going. We have a lot to see."

"But Mr. Crawford-" She was interrupted.

"Dad," Pegasus looked back over his shoulder with a bright smile. "I'm your father now. You don't have to be so proper."

Kisara raised her hands to her chest and took a deep breath, exhaling a sigh. A light smile arose as a small blush flourished. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Dad? Father? Papa? Pa? She didn't know what to call him at all. It was difficult for her to accept having a home with a "family" when she knew it surely wasn't. Another quick breath and she looked up at him with a nod. There was a fear that was built up inside of her. She truly was scared, but mustered up some form of courage to continue the words that spilled from her lips.

"Let's go then… Dad."

The island was much bigger than she had thought it to be. She hadn't exactly looked out of the plane or anything before they had landed after all. Her fear of heights would surely have gotten the better of her. Just being up high always made her feel like she was falling, even from the most stable of standing places. It's not like she hated heights, it just made the pit of her stomach flip and twist in knots. Kind of like the expression: "getting butterflies in your stomach."

Her bed room was on one of the tallest floors, which didn't help her feeling of cartwheels in her stomach. Kisara was trying to move around the stuff in her room to where she'd be able to feel comfortable and remember where everything went, but Pegasus had the maids doing everything for her. It was frustrating. It's like she couldn't do anything by herself. She had been so used to being alone and doing everything without any help, so this was difficult for her.

"I can r-really do this on my own…" Kisara tried to raise her voice to be heard, but no one paid any attention to her remark.

A sigh slipped from her lips as she walked to the balcony door, sliding it out of the way to go outside where Pegasus stood. He was speaking to Kemo, who was on his cell phone, taking a message she guessed. When Pegasus saw Kisara approaching, he turned quickly and flashed a smile.

"Kisara, do you like the kingdom? Don't you just feel like royalty?" He chuckled.

"R—Royalty? Per—Perhaps." Kisara's shy stutter came about her again.

That term made her stomach flip. It was almost repulsive. She couldn't understand why she hated the rich and famous so much. Kisara questioned if maybe something happened when she was young to cause her discomfort about it. Thinking of the past wouldn't help though. She couldn't remember anything from the time she woke up in the orphanage after being taken from a hospital at the age of 5.

But that was a story for another time.

"Pega- Um... Dad... Is it really necessary for a-all these maids and butlers do this for me? I can do it."

Another small chuckle was voiced. "Of course! It's your first day here! Everyone's prepared to wait on your every need. Ah, I wonder how you turned out so polite in that orphanage."

"What do you mean by that?" Kisara couldn't help but question.

"Despite this cruel world, you surprise me with just how perfect you are." Pegasus smiled, while taking a turn back to Kemo, who looked rather annoyed with having to wait to take care of business.

The comment made Kisara's cheeks flare with embarrassment. Perfect? What is perfection? A state of idealism: one that cannot be reached by humans, at least in her mind. She was far from perfect. There was so much more she could be doing with her life, and there's so much more she wanted to do before she could even tell her self she was nearly perfect at anything.

Tightly closing her eyes and shaking her head from side to side, Kisara was getting annoyed with her thought process. No reason for the negativity. Just because she just got adopted, and her not knowing how to react didn't give her a reason to be so down. This was just a new chapter in life and a new opportunity for her. Besides, she's almost eighteen. She could just move out soon if she didn't like it there. She had no reason not to give it a chance though. Who knows, it could even be fun for her being there.

Kisara allowed herself a smile as she quietly said, "I wouldn't say perfect, but thank you."

Pegasus smiled over his shoulder, and directed his focus back at Kemo once more. Though he said he'd take the day off to spend with his new daughter, he seemed very interested in getting out his phone calls. She didn't mind much. Turning and walking towards the outer edges of the balcony, Kisara looked down, just to see how high up she really was. She could see the tops of the trees in the distance, and there was a lake below her, she couldn't even begin to guess how far down. She really didn't want to.

Feeling her uneasiness return, she backed away from the edge and regained her balance. Kisara wouldn't be doing that again. Making a full turn, she began to walk back into her room, away from the balcony. The room was so large that the room just looked so empty. She would definitely have to think about buying furniture when she planned to move. All she really had was a bed and a desk. There were some small tables and night stands provided for her, as well as a dresser, and entertainment center. Yet, the room still felt so empty.

She couldn't help but wonder what to do now. Should she begin looking at her choices for school? How will she even finish high school being on her own island away from the rest of civilization? Kisara didn't worry about making "new friends" 'cause she didn't really have any back at the orphanage. There didn't really seem to be anyone her age around here anyway. She may even end up feeling even lonelier out here than at Shell Stone. Perhaps that's the real reasoning behind why Pegasus adopted her.

"Well Kisara, you must be famished after the long plane ride and the tour. Shall we head down to the dining hall?" Pegasus twirled about to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I w—wouldn't say famished. Just slightly h—hungry." Kisara looked up to him, realizing just how short she felt compared to his, and everyone else's heights.

"Well we will dine on whatever you'd like. My chefs have prepared a large meal for all of us. I spoke with Mrs. Witherington about what your favorites were and had those all prepared! As well as some of my favorites that I'm sure you'll come to love." Pegasus rambled on and on about the foods they'd eat.

As he continued speaking about dinner on the way to the dining hall, Kisara could only think of how she wouldn't be able to eat that much. She also wondered what her "favorite foods" really were. She never really told anyone her selfish pleasures or what not. Chicken Kiev was really quite good, as well as Fliet Mignon. Those were considered "fancy" to her though. So what she would usually eat was just bento. Overall, her favorite things to eat were mainly sweets, specifically angel food cake with vanilla icing. To her, it was to die for.

"—And, after our meal, I have matters of business to discuss with you along the lines of duelist kingdom, and duel monsters cards. I'm sure you're quite good at the game." Pegasus's rambling came to an end finally, without even needing to catch his breath.

'A—actually sir, I've never played." The shock that left her lips left everyone around her speechless.

Pegasus could only laugh. "My, you're quite the jokester! Ha-ha! So tell me, what is your strongest card, and your favorite card, and all the combinations that you use!"

Kisara's cheeks flourished in red. "I… I really have never played before… Other kids at the orphanage and at school have played though… So I've seen it, and know some things about it."

Pegasus stopped their stride to the dining hall, and turned the feeble girl towards him, the shock showing in his eyes, "How could you have never once in your lifetime played duel monsters?! You're now the heir to my duelist kingdom and the ownership to the game of duel monsters, and you've not ONCE played?!"

Kisara began to shake a small amount. She couldn't tell if he was just angry or if he was just really surprised. She started thinking back to her classmates and the kids at the orphanage who were always playing the game. Tournaments were usually on the TV constantly about the game and she sometimes would watch them, when she felt there was nothing better for her to do.

She knew the difference between monster card, trap card, spell cards, and even tribute cards. Even once before, she saw a fused monster, of some sort. And there was one card that effected the time and age of other cards. There were so many rules about the game that she feared she'd never come to quite understand, and every day there were new cards being made or what not. Strategies were probably complex to create, though she was positive that she could handle that part once getting used to the game.

"Well… I… I like the card that has the… Um… Elf thing? It was… Celtic… Elf? Celtic Swordsman?" Kisara was thinking back to the only card she could remember seeing and taking interest in. Though, she was then made fun of for having a "crush" on a card. Perhaps that's why she didn't take interest in the game.

Pegasus let a sigh drift into the air. "The Celtic Guardian?"

"I believe that was it." Kisara blushed heavily, averting her eyes away from his.

"Is that all?" He stared down to her, nearly about to burst.

"There's a magic card… With Light Swords with a… Inter-interesting effect. There had been three of the s-swords on the card." Kisara went on.

"Swords of revealing Light?" Pegasus closed his eyes, standing back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You have so much to learn…"

Kisara gave a small chuckle of uneasiness, before everyone continued their way to the dining hall.

Upon entering the dining room, amazement filled inside of Kisara's stomach. Just looking at how much food was there made her feel hungrier. There was so much food, that she had no idea what more than half the meals were. The weirdest thing to her was that they all looked so good. She was such a picky eater, that nothing ever looked good.

"I— I don't even know what most of these things are." Kisara started. "How could they be my favorites if I've never even had them?"

"But Mrs. Witherington said most of these were your favorites." Pegasus looked down at her.

"What are they though?" Kisara blushed, looking up at him.

"Pegasus!" A scratchy voice rang, one unfamiliar to Kisara.

Upon turning around, the two looked at a man. Pegasus sighed, and Kisara jumped in surprise. The voice had come from an older man, wearing a brown suite, and piloting goggles on his head. He held in his hands a cane, to help him stand, though he was still very shaky. His hair reminded her of a great horned owl, the way it stuck out of the band that held his goggles to his head. His nose was long and pointy, and his back was slightly hunched. His eyebrows were bushy, and his smile was awkward to say the least.

"Father… What are you doing here?" Pegasus questioned.

"Father..?" Kisara stopped to think. "Is this m—my new grandpa?"

"I'm no one's grandpa!" The man's voice screeched. "Pegasus… How'd I get here?"

With a sigh, Pegasus snapped, and one of the maids walked over, putting her hands on the old man's shoulders. He turned his head quickly and stared up at the maid. She smiled, and tried to escort him out of the room, but he just raised his cane, and swatted it in the air, shouting something about never touching a man when he's got his focus on someone else.

"Kisara," Pegasus started through the arguing of the man and the maid. "This is my father, your grandpa. Just call him Grandpa Crawford. Most of the maids do."

"Who said my name!?" Grandpa Crawford spouted out.

"Father, it was me." Pegasus walked over to him, "I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Kisara. She's the daughter Cecilia and I had been planning to adopt for so many years. I finally adopted her."

"Cecilia?" Kisara whispered under her breath. Hadn't Pegasus mentioned that name earlier?

Then Grandpa Crawford interrupted her train of thought, "I thought you weren't going to adopt no kids. I told you adoption is a government conspiracy!"

"It's really not, Grandpa Crawford." One of the maids had said, "Now come, we should be getting back to your room."

"No! No! NO!" Grandpa Crawford said, swinging his cane in the air again. "I have my granddaughter's here and we're having a feast! Now, where's the little gal?"

"She's right here Father…" Pegasus walked now to Kisara's side, his hand on her shoulder. "This is Kisara, your granddaughter.'

"It's been so long!" Grandpa Crawford limped his way to her and hugged her tightly. "My, you've gotten taller!"

Kisara was very lost. She looked up to Pegasus, hoping for some sort of answer to this confusion. He only sighed and shook his head while lip syncing the words "I'm sorry."

"Actually…" Her shaking voice slightly muttered. "I don't believe we—we've met before."

"Say what now?" He pushed her away from him slightly, inspecting her. "What do you mean by that?! We traveled Europe together and defeated the Huns back in the 1800's!"

"I… Um… What?" Kisara just didn't understand.

And everything grew quiet. There were a couple things obviously wrong with the statement. It wasn't too hard to see that "Grandpa Crawford" wasn't too correct in the head. Perhaps he was just passed senile. Kisara couldn't help but look to Pegasus for help, but he just shook his head towards the whole thing.

"S…Sure…" Kisara nodded to the old man. "How could I forget something like that?"

"Forget what?" Grandpa Crawford looked at her in complete confusion.

"That it's time for dinner!" Pegasus intervened. "Let's take our seats now, Father."

And that is just what we did. She had to admit, it was perhaps the most interesting dinner that she had ever taken part in. It was more awkward then the time she had eaten with the old store owner's family for the first time. There, it was nothing more than a whole lot of awkward silence. Here, it was much more like watching a weird play. Pegasus tried so hard to enjoy his meal, often times yelling at his father to calm down. Grandpa Crawford was very often having his episodes, and telling stories that never happened, or could have actually happened. One thing that stuck out the most to Kisara was the thing that Grandpa Crawford did with the parmesan. He insists that by using the parmesan, he can read the future. So, with his delusion, he pours an amount of parmesan into the palm of Kisara's hand. He began to tell her things that will happen within the year.

Things like: You will embark on an epic journey. You will meet someone knew, but is actually someone you've known from your past. You will learn something of great importance. You will inherit a family treasure. You will find something you've always been looking for. And lastly, you will meet the one you're destined to be with for all of eternity. After that, Kisara only joined in conversing when she was spoken to. A lot of the things that Grandpa Crawford had said had already happened. She met Pegasus, who she had apparently met in the past. She went on a journey to duelist kingdom. She is heir now to duelist kingdom and the creation of new cards. She hasn't really been searching for anything, and she doubted that she would meet the person she would come to love within the year.

But other than that experience, Kisara ate her meal. Kisara did try a few things, now and again, but she was and has always been a very picky eater. Most things that she tried were pleasant, but other things, mainly Pegasus's favorites; she didn't want to try again. A few things she wouldn't even try because of how they looked. After the meal, Kisara was showed once again to her room. Until she were to become used to the palace, she was assigned a personal maid. Her name was Tomoe. She would be there for any and all needs Kisara may have. As uncomfortable of a feeling that is was for Kisara, she knew she could use all the help that was offered to her in order to get used to this place. With everything that happened up to this point, she still found herself asking… Should she exist in a world like this? Especially one where everything is now handed to her…

"I'm off to bed now, Miss Tomoe…" Kisara spoke to the maid, getting out her pajamas to change into.

"Alright, Miss Kisara," Tomoe bowed in response. "If you need anything at all, my room is two doors down, to the left. That will be my room until you feel comfortable with the kingdom, my lady. So don't hesitate to wake me for any reason. I'm here to serve you."

"A—alright. Until then… Goodnight, Miss Tomoe." Kisara again tried to dismiss her. She didn't want to change in front of her.

As Tomoe took her leave, Kisara began to sigh. She sat on the edge of her bed, lost in her thoughts. Her pajamas lie next to her, and she stared down to them with heavy eyes. She undid her blouse, and removed her shirt. Looking across the room, she stared into her mirror. Just beneath her bra began a long, jagged birthmark. It reached down to her stomach. Although she knew that it was a birthmark, one that she had always detested to look at, she didn't see it as one. It looked more like a scar to her; like her chest had been ripped open. Kisara slid her finger tips down her chest, feeling the birthmark she was forever forced to bare. She felt flawed. How could her want her? How could anyone want to bring something so hideous into their family? Pegasus seemed to be a good man though…

And yet… Kisara still felt that she didn't belong.


End file.
